


I just want to sleep

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Restless, Sleepless, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Robbie just wants to sleep, but can't. Sportacus decides to help.





	

Sleep. Sleep was something that either came very easily to him, or not at all.  
When he heard the kids starting to play outside, he knew he couldn't sleep for the rest of the day. He had been awake the whole day before this, and the whole night too. Let's add this day to it and he'd been awake for around twenty hours. It wasn't that long, he had stayed awake for longer. But it still drained his energy and his mind was exhausted. He couldn't come up with any plans, but it was normal for him to take some days off of planning anyways.

Time flew either by or stretched like chewing gum. It was horrible. The next time Robbie noticed the time, it was evening again. Another eight hours had ticked by. He sighed, getting out of his chair and walking around. Of course he hated activity and walking around, but maybe it would tire him out some more, so that he could sleep.

After a while -were it minutes? Hours?- he plopped back into his chair with a sigh of frustration. He hated this, being unable to sleep. All he wanted was a good nights rest! But it seemed like he wouldn't get to sleep for a long while, and he seriously hated it.

Occupying his mind only worked for a few hours. Looking at the clock, it was 2am again. He closed his eyes again and tried to imagine something, _anything_ , so that he could fall asleep and start dreaming. Of course, it didn't work.

3am. Another hour he hadn't been able to sleep. He changed his position in his chair, moving his pillow and little purple blanket with him. Every few minutes or so, he shifted again. He tried to sleep, to think about nothing at all or daydream about a life without the noise life.

He refused to look at the clock for a good while, until he finally looked again. 5am. Groaning, he sat up straight and put his head in his hands. Why couldn't he just fall asleep? It had been, like, 38 hours now since he last had slept.

When the sun began to slowly rise on the horizon, Robbie got up and out of his lair. He took some blankets with him and some pillows, going to the lazy park and settling down onto a bench. The kids wouldn't be out for at least some hours, and maybe the fresh cool morning air would help him fall asleep.

He tried his best to fall asleep, until he heard the familiar sound of Sportakooks ladder fall down and the hero soon after following. He spotted Robbie and looked concerned.  
"Good morning Robbie", he greeted, though he could see Robbie wasn't having a very good morning.

"Go away", Robbie grumbled, sounding very tired. He didn't look at Sportacus, refusing to do so.  
"You shouldn't sleep outside, it's too cold. You could get sick", of course it wasn't that cold, but the morning air wasn't exactly warm or comfortable to sleep in. Sportacus just wanted Robbie to be okay, and not sick.

"Can't sleep anyways", Robbie muttered. He was too tired to be angry or anything, he just wanted to sleep. He may get cranky though, being frustrated because he couldn't sleep wasn't very comfortable.

"How long have you been up?..", Sportacus worried, he knew Robbie often didn't sleep, nor sleep very much, but it always made him concerned when he could _see_ Robbie being dead-tired.

"What do I know. Around forty hours?", Robbie huffed, turning slightly to glare at the blue elf. Couldn't he just mind his own business?  
"That's two days Robbie! Do you need help falling asleep?", Sportacus was shocked, how could someone be awake for so long? It made the hero worried, he knew it wasn't healthy to stay awake for so long without sleeping at all...

"Help? Not from you, Sportakook", Robbie growled, turning back again. He would never accept help from the far too active elf, nor would he ask for it. Though sleep sounded so nice, he really would like to sleep...

"Come on Robbie. Let me try? I'll leave if I don't succeed!", Sportacus tried to coax Robbie into letting him help, he just wanted the best for the villain -like he still wanted to be his friend!

Grumbling, Robbie considered it, before he sat up. He grumbled something towards Sportacus, before getting up and gathering his pillows and blankets, going back to his lair, Sportacus following quietly.

Once in his lair, Robbie snuggled back into his chair. Pillows and blankets making it like a little nest for the man, keeping him warm and protected. Sportacus was confused as to why Robbie slept in his chair, didn't he have a bed? But he wouldn't question it, he didn't want to make Robbie mad.

Instead, Sportacus started to hum. He would do more if he could, but he knew Robbie disliked being touched without wanting to be. So he just hummed a lullaby he remembered. After a while, he started to softly sing to it, hoping it'd be enough to let Robbie fall asleep.

Once he was finished, Sportacus stayed silent. He could hear Robbie's even breathing and he looked fast asleep. The hero smiled gently and decided to let him sleep for today. He'd tell the kids to stay quiet today and maybe play more indoors. They could also go for a hike or into the woods, where the noise wouldn't disturb the villain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a Sportacus to help me sleep  
> I hate it when I can't fall asleep for hours, which happens very often, and get so frustrated  
> Welp, inspired by that and because other people write fics that are, like, the same as this, so  
> Nothing special


End file.
